


Smile, Breathe, and Go Slowly

by khaleesiq



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq
Summary: Lena just wants to go on a date with her crush. Kara just wants Lena to realize that she's worth so much more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a boarding school au that really has nothing to do with boarding school. I want to thank silverstarslove on tumblr for sending me the prompt! Hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Title taken from a quote by Thich Naht Hanh.

There’s a saying Kara once heard before she transferred from her public high school in Metropolis to the swanky boarding school outside of National City. Her adoptive mother repeated it to her a million times as a way to rid Kara of her anxiety.

_Smile. Breathe. And go slowly_.

Since she transferred here that’s what Kara has used to keep herself going. It’s what she told herself when she moved into her new room and before she met her roommate. It’s what she thought as she walked to her first class. It’s what ran through her mind when she tried out for the football team.

It’s what she tells herself to do as Lena goes on and on about her crush, Jack Spheer, asking her out.

“Did you know he received an award from the president?” Lena asks Kara. If Lena’s mind wasn’t somewhere else Kara would’ve spitefully told her that, yes, of course she knows that Jack has won an award from the president. Lena has told her about it a thousand times. “He’s top of our class and I can’t believe he wants to go out with _me_. Me!”

Kara tries to stop herself from rolling her eyes, but she can’t help it. Lena thinks that Jack is so much better than her, but the truth is, she’s so much better than Jack. _Jack_ should be lucky that Lena is so interested in him, not the other way around.

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Lena asks suddenly, her face immediately falling.

Kara hates to upset Lena. Ever since they became friends on Kara’s first day she’s hated to see Lena be anything but happy. That’s the only reason she lies right now.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kara assures her quickly. “I’m just—I’m just stressed about this chemistry assignment I have to do.”

Lena instantly perks up. Nothing gets Lena excited like the sciences. “What is it? I can help you, if you want.”

Kara laughs, her head falling to the side and almost landing on Lena’s shoulder. But she doesn’t dare touch Lena. Just one touch and Kara would be a goner. “I know you can, Lena,” Kara says. “I know you can do anything.”

The smile Kara gets in return is something she never wants to go away.

***

If Kara hates to even see Lena frowning, then she wants to jump off a cliff at the sight of Lena crying.

Lena had called Kara two minutes ago telling her that Jack had called off their date. He didn’t even give a reason, just said he doesn’t want to go out and hung up. Kara had immediately rushed over to Lena’s room as soon as they got off the phone to comfort her in person.

It was past curfew and Lena’s roommate, Jess, was pretty pissed off at Kara’s presence. But as long as Kara was able to calm Lena down then how could she complain.

“I have an algebra exam in the morning and at this rate she’s gonna keep me up all night,” Jess said when she let Kara into the room. “You better be able to get her to quiet down or else you’re not allowed in here past curfew ever again.”

Now Jess was curled up in her bed wearing noise-canceling headphones while Kara sat on the edge of Lena’s bed. Lena was crying so hard that she couldn’t find her voice, a pathetic whimper coming out every time she tried to talk. Kara’s heart broke at the noise.

“I wish there was something I could do,” Kara says, more to herself than to Lena. In fact, she said it so quietly that she didn’t expect Lena to even hear her.

“Oh Kara,” Lena sobs, suddenly coming up from behind Kara and wrapping her arms around Kara. “Just being here is enough.”

But it didn’t feel like enough. Kara needed to show Lena that she was worth more than some stupid boy who couldn’t even give her a good reason to stand her up.

Before Kara can even think twice about it she stands up and spins around to face the bed. “Get up,” she says, reaching a hand out towards Lena.

Lena blinks up at Kara, confused. “Wh-what?”

Kara smiles, silently telling Lena that there’s nothing to be worried about, that Lena can trust her. “Get up,” she repeats. “We’re getting out of here.”

Lena laughs, but it comes out wet and unsure. “It’s past curfew, Kara. We don’t want to get into trouble.”

Kara shakes her head and grabs Lena’s hand, pulling her off the bed and onto her feet. Lena tries to protest but Kara ignores her. She continues dragging Lena out of the room, down the hallway, and up to the front door of the dorm building. She turns to Lena with an excited look on her face. She’s never done anything like this before, broken the rules, but she knows Lena’s the only person she wants to do it with.

“You ready?” Kara asks.

Lena shakes her head, but she’s smiling now. Her cheeks are still stained with tears, but Kara has hope that by the end of the night she’ll have forgotten all about that asshole, Jack.

“Then let’s go,” Kara whispers, opening the doors and pulling Lena outside. She’s worried that alarms will start blaring as soon as she opens the doors, but all she hears is the silence of the courtyard.

Kara doesn’t really have a plan beyond leaving the building. If she’s being honest, she thought that they would’ve been caught while they were sneaking down the hallways. But it turns out that she doesn’t need a plan because now Lena’s the one dragging Kara around. She leads Kara past the courtyard and through the yard surrounding the school. There’s a crop of trees they have to try to avoid running into, but eventually they find themselves at the fountain the class of ’04 donated to the school.

“I see that you’ve committed yourself to sneaking out,” Kara laughs as she sits on the edge of the fountain.

“We needed to get as far away from the school as possible,” Lena explains, sitting next to Kara. “It’ll decrease our chances of being spotted.”

Kara tilts her head as she regards Lena. “Have you done this before?” she asks suspiciously.

Lena hums, a tiny smile playing on her lips. She doesn’t respond to Kara, but Kara thinks she knows the answer anyway.

They sit in silence for a while, just admiring the night and its quiet. Kara doesn’t want to force Lena into any kind of conversation, aware that she’s still hurting. For now, she’s content to just enjoy Lena’s company.

“He’s an asshole,” Lena finally says. Kara turns to look at her, only to find that Lena’s looking down at her hands. “I don’t know what I ever saw in him. He’s so pretentious and acts like he’s so much better than everyone else.”

Kara nods. She’s afraid of saying anything because Lena’s finally voicing what Kara has always thought about Jack, and if Kara joins in then she might go too far.

“I know he won an award from the president,” Lena says, “but that doesn’t mean anything when it comes to personality. His research project wasn’t even that good. He used most of my notes anyway.” She pauses. “Oh my god, that _dick_. He used my notes and then won an award and didn’t even give me any credit. And I liked him so much that I didn’t even care! What is _wrong_ with me?”

Kara laughs now, putting a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re finally seeing the light.”

“Shut up. I can’t believe I was such an idiot.” Lena reaches down into the fountain and splashes Kara.

Kara gasps, faking an offended expression and splashes Lena in retaliation. What turned into something playful has now turned into an all-out war. Both girls desperately try to get the other one soaking wet. They laugh the whole time, but Kara’s serious. She’s going to beat Lena.

Unfortunately, Kara is so focused on splashing Lena that she doesn’t see it coming. Once she realizes what’s happening it’s too late, she’s been pushed into the fountain. This is why Lena’s ranked second in their class and Kara isn’t.

Kara comes up to the surface with a gasp, more out of surprise than from losing her breath. She glares at Lena who’s laughing her ass off. This is her chance. While Lena’s distracted Kara grabs her hand and pulls Lena into the fountain with her. Now it’s Kara’s turn to laugh uncontrollably while Lena gasps in surprise.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Lena says after she’s caught her breath. She splashes Kara for emphasis, although it doesn’t make much of a difference now that they’re soaked from head to toe.

“You did it first!” Kara says, but she can’t even pretend to sound mad. She’s having too much fun. She’s almost glad that Jack decided to cancel his date with Lena tonight. If he hadn’t then Kara wouldn’t have this.

Suddenly Lena places a hand on Kara’s cheek, and Kara immediately ceases her laughter. Lena’s hand is cold from the water, but her touch is soft, gentle. Kara resists the urge to turn her face into Lena’s palm, but it’s the most impossible feat she’s ever had to deal with. Lena has this serious look on her face as she moves her fingers lightly across Kara’s cheek.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena says. Her tone is no longer playful, and the tension between them has heightened a thousand times over. Kara holds her breath, terrified of breaking this moment between them.

“You’re welcome,” Kara whispers, reaching up and wrapping her fingers around Lena’s wrist lightly. She steps closer to Lena, her face just inches away from Lena’s. She’s not sure what’s possessed her to do that, but she doesn’t question it. Not when Lena gasps softly and then bites her lip. Lena’s bright green eyes move down to Kara’s lips, and Kara takes that as an invitation to move even closer. Lena’s eyes fall shut as Kara brushes her lips over Lena’s—

“What are you two doing out here!”

The moment that Kara was so terrified of breaking falls apart at the sound of their headmaster.

***

“I should expel you two!” their headmaster cries as she paces behind her desk.

Kara and Lena sit in the two chairs in front of her desk, dripping onto the floor while they try to contain their grins.

“Honestly!” their headmaster continues. “You should know better than to sneak out past curfew. Especially you Ms. Luthor! I expect more from you.”

Kara notices Lena bite back a grin as she nods solemnly. Their headmaster sighs as she finally stops her pacing and leans heavily against her desk. “Since this is only your first time breaking the rules I won’t call your parents. Please return to your rooms, ladies.”

Kara and Lena nod as they scurry out of their chairs.

“And please try not to drip everywhere!” their headmaster adds as they hurry out of the office.

As soon as Kara and Lena are an appropriate distance away from their headmaster’s office they burst into laughter. Kara never thought she would see the day when Lena was actually happy to get caught breaking the rules. Today is such a weird day.

Kara walks Lena back to her room, laughing quietly the whole way there as they recount their adventure. Kara’s disappointed when they stop in front of Lena’s room and their fun has officially come to an end.

Lena doesn’t go inside right away. She stands there in silence, looking down as she shuffles her feet. “Thank you so much, Kara,” she says. “I was so upset earlier and…now I don’t even care.” She looks up and smiles brightly at Kara, effectively stopping her heart. “You’re an amazing friend.”

Kara’s heart falls into her stomach at Lena’s words. _Friend_. Of course. They had that moment earlier, but how much of that was in Kara’s head? “You’re welcome, Lena. You deserve the world.”

Lena nods and then she’s leaning in. After what Lena had said Kara expects her to just give her a hug. So she’s surprised when Lena’s lips land on hers, pressing against them gently, yet firmly. Kara’s so shocked by the action that she doesn’t even react, and Lena takes that as rejection.

“I’m sorry,” Lena says quickly, pulling away. She places her hand on the doorknob and looks everywhere but at Kara. “I thought—nevermind. Good night.”

Before Lena can leave and Kara misses her chance Kara grabs Lena by the shoulders and kisses her hard. Now it’s Lena’s turn to be surprised, but unlike Kara she kisses back. She fists her hands in the hem of Kara’s soaked shirt and kisses back, her lips moving so smoothly against Kara’s.

Kara never wants to stop, but she also doesn’t want to get caught by their headmaster again. Reluctantly she pulls back, taking a moment to look over Lena’s flushed face.

“Good night, Lena,” Kara says, pecking her cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Lena nods eagerly, giggling quietly. She heads back into her room, giving Kara one last little wave. Kara stands there for a few more seconds, completely in shock at how fast everything just happened.

Then she smiles, breathes, and walks away slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you want to send me supercorp prompts or just gush about supercorp you can find me at [dauntless-sansa](http://dauntless-sansa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
